Little Cat Ranma
by Omnitroid1
Summary: Takes place after the series. Our favorite panda took Ranma back to Jusenkyo and creates Ranko, a little cat girl, hence the title. Pairings is Ranma x Akane. Anyone who doesn't like that then don't read. Read and review but most of all: Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: While i AM still working on "child of two moons", i find i am having writer's block. sorry. Anyway, this is a new story, whole different series. This one, if you couldn't tell, is Ranma 1/2. Ranma went to China to get cured, but ended up with a small problem. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I donn't own Ranma 1/2, it's characters, or anything related. All i own are my email, my creature(omnitroid) and my clothes and school supplies.

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Nerima. It was also one of the days where it was peaceful all morning: no Ranma flying through the sky, no Ranma being chased by his fiancés, no getting chased by the ones who claim to love said fiancés who would stop at nothing to kill him, and most of all, no destruction caused by said reasons. Yup, it was a bright, sunny, peaceful day. That's why Kami-sama decided to ruin it.

At the Tendo dojo, Kasumi was out getting groceries, Soun an a panda were playing shogi, Akane was up in her room doing homework, Nabiki was off somewhere probably trying to make money off of some poor soul that wasn't Ranma, and Ranma himself was in the dojo practicing his katas. As soon as Kasumi got home and was in the kitchen putting the groceries away, there was a knock on the door. Everyone's heads went up(because, at one time or another, they had all gathered up in the main room.

"This BETTER not be another fiancé, Ranma," Akane growled.

"It shouldn't be. I made sure this time that pops didn't engage me to anyone else while we were away," he said, defensively. Just then the panda held up a sign.

[Show some respect, boy!]*flip*[i at least had the decency not to try to!]

"Yeah, AFTER i had to tie you up in chains and drag you around!" While this was going on, Kasumi went to open the door.

"Oh my!" At her exclamation, everyone's attention was back on the person in the doorway. They couldn't see the person because he/she was around the corner.

Please not another fiancé, please not another fiancé, please not another fiancé! Ranma and Akane thought. Surprisingly, Genma, Ranma's father and(on occasion) his pet panda, was thinking the same but not for the same reasons. He just didn't want it to be another fiancé because his wife would kill him if it was. So they were all VERY surprised when a little kid came in instead, walking behind Kasumi. Everyone's jaws dropped(save for the panda's, since he knew why that person was here and was now slowly tiptoeing out the back door.

"Hii!" the little girl said. "I'm Ranko Saotome!" everyone then proceeded to facefaullt. "What's wrong?" Ranko asked. "Did i say something bad?"

"Pops, WHY are we back at Jusenkyo?" asked a very annoyed Ranma. Genma had literally dragged his son through mud to get here.

"The springs have been brought back to normal. We're getting you a cure!" While Genma said that, he was really trying to get his own cure, but he knew he should take Ranma along, just until he found out if the cure would work as he hoped.

"Really!? Why didn't you say so!?" He then took off, preparing to jump into the spring of drowned man, but Genma stopped him.

"You REALLY don't want to do in there, Ranma."

"Why not?" Ranma asked, confused.

"Because Jusenkyo curses don't replace each other: they mix. Do you want to be a REAL half girl half boy for the rest of your life?"

"They... mix?"

"Yes. Don't you remembe Pantyhose Taro? He gained octopus tentacles because he jumped into another pool and mixed his curse."

"So THAT'S how he did it," Ranma stated, unobservant as usual. "So how am i going to get cured?"

"Easy," was the only answer he got before being thrown into a pool. "Oops," was Genma's reply when Ranma came out as a very angry cat girl, with red cat ears and tail. He then threw her into another pool, only to provoke the same response. Not only was his manly son a cat girl, but now a SIX YEAR OLD cat girl. He had to get the next one right. He threw her into a final spring, but overestimated how heavy she was and she hit her head on a rock outlining the pool. When Ranma floated back up, there were two bodies: the one that he threw in and a fully male, 16 year old Ranma. So THAT was the pool. He was about to jump in it himself, when he heard noises coming from the guide's hut. He took male Ranma and ran, leaving the girl to her fate, believing her not to be Ranma.

The Jusenkyo guide was a slightly overweight man, seeming to be in his thirties or forties. Sure his daughter, Plum, would always tell him he looked good, he was sensitive about his weight. He tried, honestly tried, to lose weight, but none of the methods seemed to work. He was trying one of these methods(yoga) when he heard several splashes from the pools. He decided to go investigate. It was pretty dark out, so he brought a flashlight. He scanned the abandoned training ground and saw something he did not expect to see. The last(and VERY stupid, he remembered) customer running off with his son like a thief. He decided(since he witnessed it first hand) that he was too fast for him and decided instead, to go check out the pool they left from. He saw a little girl whose training gi was several sizes too big, who looked surprisingly like the stupid one's son's cursed form, only de-aged and with red cat ears and tail. He stared for several minutes before common sense took over and he carefully picked the small girl up and carried her to his hut. He realized the boy-turned-little cat girl wouldn't wake up until morning, so he restarted his yoga exercises thinking, That man is so stupid. He doesn't even know he left his own daughter here. After all, the pool of drowned twins created an exact replica, in mind if not body, of the person who fell in the spring. On that thought, he wondered what he would make for breakfast and hoping(since it had happened before, that the young girl wouldn't eat forty pounds of food, when she woke up. He sighed. Why was his life so hard?

The moment she woke up, the girl didn't know where she was. Heck, she didn't know WHO she was and that scared her. She frantically looked around for any clue. She saw none in the small shack she occupied. She noticed she was on a couch in the shack and(of course) that she was a little neko girl. From what she saw of outside, she was FAR away from civilization. She wondered how she got here. Just then, the door opened and she saw the guid come in.

"Oh, so you awake now?" he asked her in very broken Japanese.

"Um... yes. Excuse me for asking, but... do you know who i am?" That surprised the Jusenkyo guide. So she can't remember, he thought. Probably for the best, as hr father isn't the best role model.

"Can you try remember?" he asked, feeling she should at least remember SOMEthing.

"I...," she frowned, trying hard to remember. "I remember my name starts with Ran and my last name is Saotome. Besides that, nothing besides the one word: Tendo. Does that mean anything to you?" She looked up at him with a hopeful expression. He faintly remembered the Tendos during the Saffron incident, but that was about it. He also knew they lived in Japan and housed one Genma Saotome and Ranma Saotome. He came up with an idea right then.

"Your name Ranko. You lived at Tendo residence in Japan. I visit there once. They take care of you. I bring you there when you better. You found unconscious near here and i take you in. Now before anything else, i make you too too good Japanese curry, yes?" The little girl seemed to be deep in thought, but when food was mentioned, she perked up. She looked at him with her adorable, sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes please!" she told him politely, a far cry from the teenage boy who had come here nearly a year ago. Maybe this will turn out better than i thought, he thought. She seems to have dropped the habit of not listening to him and was even polite, but that was probably picked up from her father. He couldn't help but smile, looking into those sparkling blue eyes of hers, filled to the brim with child-like innocence. It's almost like having another daughter, which he had always wanted. This wouldn't be as bad as he thought indeed.

A/N: So how was it? I think i did better on this than "child of two moons". I saw a picture of an actual little neko girl Ranma and she was so cute i decided to make a fanfiction about it. If you have any suggestions for future events, please tell me. Now before anyone asks, yes. The following chapters will be longer even if i have to force it out of me. So hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well... I couldn't wait. Had to post another chapter. TODAY. Anyway, something i forgot to mention last chapter: i will not focus overly on the Ranma x Akane pairing. This fic focuses mostly on Ranko, not Ranma. Ranma will be in it, just not a main focus. My chapter has(as far as i'm aware of) gotten two views already. Not REviews but views. Also, i am going to name the Jusenkyo guide Grape(if he's not already). Okay here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't even see the point for one. I mean, why write fanfiction if you own it? I mean i know I would, just to make something i want known known, but anime? Who would make a fanfiction on their own anime?

Chapter 2

"This it if remember correctly." Grape and Ranko were standing in front of the Tendo Dojo. Ranko was excited. After two long weeks in which Grape and Ranko traveled to Japan (the normal way not the Genma way. Grape knew of it and would strangle Genma for it if he saw him, which is why he was only going to walk Ranko to the door in hopes of not meeting him) "As said before: i walk you to door and leave."

"Thank you, Grape!" Ranko said, latching onto his leg.

"You very welcome, Ranko," he replied, smiling. He had grown fond of the girl over the weeks. She was like a second daughter. He knew he should return her to the dojo. They walked the front door and Grape knocked. A few moments later, the door was opened by Kasumi. When she saw little Ranko, she gasped.

"Oh my!" Grape leaned in and whispered something to Kasumi. She nodded once. She then turned to Ranko with a smile who, in turn, smiled back. Kasumi nodded again to Grape, who said goodbye to Ranko and took off. Ranko waved at him before following Kasumi to the family room. As she entered, she looked around, finding the place familiar. When they got to the family room, Ranko saw three teenagers, a slightly old man, and a panda.

"Hi!" she said, happily. "My name's Ranko Saotome!" She saw them all facefault and, not knowing what that meant, said, "What's wrong? Did i say something bad?" She then saw the panda slowly creeping out while the others were recovering. "Panda!" she squealed and jumped on him from more than a meter away and started hugging him. Said panda sweat-dropped, as did most everyone else who had recovered(save for Kasumi). The first one to recover enough, misinterpreted the situation, as always.

"Raaanmaaaa..." she said, glaring at him.

"What'd _I_ do?" he said, bringing his hands up.

Then the ussual thing happened: before Ranma could say anything else, he was malleted out of the house with a cry of, "RANMA-NO HENTAI!" with the rest of the audience(this time Ranko as well as kasumi were not including) sighed as, once again, Akane decided to mallet first and ask questions later. Ranko, who had heard Akane's shout, lokked over just in time to see the mallet hit Ranma and see him flying away in the distance. Akane cooled herself down before approaching Ranko.

"Hey there, Ranko!" she said cheerfully, as if she didn't just hit Ranma into the next ward. "My Name's Akane. If you don't mind me asking, are you related to Ranma in some way?" The cat girl blinked.

"Who's Ranma?" she asked, tilting her head a bit, making her look adorable. Ranko climbed down from Genma and immediately the panda man was running. Now Akane blinked. Genma obviously had something to do with it but for now, she focused on Ranko.

"You don't know who Ranma is?" The little girl shook her head. "Then do you know who your father is?" That received another shake. "Your mother."

"No. Grape, the person who took care of me, said he found me at Jusenkyo and that i had anemi-.. amnene-... amenm-..."

"Amnesia?" Akane supplied.

"Yup! That's it! Amnesia!" Akane was thinking hard now, as was everyone else. Genma and Ranma came back from Jusenkyo just weeks ago saying Ranma was cured, Ranko was found near Jusenkyo around the same time, they had found out that Jusenkyo curses mix, and they knew of the spring of drowned twins. They already knew of Genma's stupidity, so it wasn't hard to figure out that Genma had dragged Ranma to China, threw him in multiple pools including the spring of drowned twins, left Ranko, who was created in the process, for dead. All eyes were now looking to where Genma disappeared to, filled with rage at the panda man. That included Kasumi, Soun, AND Nabiki. The stupid panda had gone too far this time.

"I think i'll go and... talk... with the panda," Kasumi said, startling everyone besides Ranko, who just looked confused. Kasumi then left to go trail the idiot. Said idiot felt a REALLY cold chill creeping up his back. Surprisingly, he hadn't gotten far at all, and the pause he alowed himself, due to the chill, had allowed Kasumi to catch up to him. What happened next was NOT pretty.

"Well," Soun said, figuring Kasumi was angry enough fo all of them, and dropped his anger, looking towards Ranko. "You can most certainly stay here for a while, since you have nowhere to go." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Tendo," she said, bowing to him.

"No need to be so formal," he said, smiling at how cute and polite Ranko was. The sight could warm ANYone's heart. "You can just call me Uncle Soun."

"Okay, Uncle!" she said, huge child-like grin on her face.

"You can go explore, if you want," he told her, seeing how much she was fidgeting.

"Really!?" Her eyes lit up. Soun nodded, smile growing bigger when he saw her reaction. "Yaaay!" she yelled as she ran off, exploring. Soun sighed. Just then, Ranma came back into the room. What was that for, Akane? Did you HAVE to mallet me near three districts away?... What?" Everyone was looking at him.

"How did you get cured Ranma?" Nabiki asked, one of the first things she's said.

"I told you, i don't know. Pops just threw me into random springs, i passed out, and i woke up cured. Why ask again now?"

"Because Genma royally screwed up. He apparently threw you into multiple springs, the final being the spring of drowned twins."

"What does this have to-... Oh," he said, his brain making the connection. "That stupid IDIOT!" he yelled. "The next time i see him, he's going to end up a panda rug!"

"Also, the girl you apparently has no memories. Genma probably made sure of that," Soun said, picturing his friend slamming the little girl's head on a rock and beating her within an inch of her life. He snorted in disgust. He used to think Genma was just a little bit influenced by the Master, but this was a new low. Leaving a small girl who had amnesia for the Jusenkyo guide to take care of. Ranma blinked, anger disapearing. Did Soun just snort in disgust? Ranma could have sworn Soun would have backed his friend up, but realized that anyone would hate Genma for what he did: leaving a small girl to fend for herself in China(even if the little girl was another him). But then Ranma thought something else.

"I know she's going to stay here but... where is she going to sleep?" That question seemed to freeze everyone in the room(except for Kasumi, who just got back from giving Genma exactly 13 broken bones, a fractured rib cage, a whole lot of bruises, one black eye, and leaving half of his face swollen).

"Where indeed," Soun said, looking to Akane. Everyone else stared too.

"Why me!? Why not Kasumi!?"

"Because Kasumi wakes up too early, and Nabiki... well..." Akane sighed. She knew it wasn't exactly Ranma, but still

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "She can stay in my room. But if she actually remembers being Ranma, i will kick her out."

"That is agreeable," Soun said at the same time Ranma said, "What's wrong with ME?"

"Well first off, you're a boy, perverted, insensitive, and a jerk!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're a tomboy who's anything BUT feminine, uncute, can't cook if you're life depended on it, and you mallet me all the time!"

"That's because yo DESERVE IT!" she yelled, summoning her trusty mallet. Before she could swing it at Ranma, Ranko came back in and latched herself onto Akane's arm.

"Oh, wow! How'd you do that?" She looked up at Akane with those innocent eyes of hers, and her anger evaporated.

"That," she said, dispelling her mallet. "Is a secret."

"Aww, no fair, Akane! Tell me, please?" One look into those expectant eyes of hers and she couldn't help it. She started tickling Ranko, getting squeals of laughter in response.

"I think they're getting along well," Soun commented as Ranma stood there slackjawed.

"I agree," Kasumi replied, looking to the two with a smile. Soon they were joined by Nabiki, and she and Akane started chasing Ranko as she ran away, laughing. "We can definately expect it to be a lot livelier from now on."

A/N: Sorry for the other short chapter. It was supposed to go with the first and i didn't want to merge it with anything else so... yeah. Anyway, these first two chapters are originally one so lets just say this was one big chapter. Also, i decided to drop child of two moons. Sorry, but i just can't get interested enough in it. If anyone wants to take up the fic, PM me with a sample and i'll let you know if i pick you. So anyway, read and review this story, let me know if i did good or bad and all that and i'll see you in the next chapter!

New A/N: Sorry, this was SUPPOSED to be posted the day i posted the first chapter. I don't know what went wrong. Anyway, i need help with this, please. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
